The Way You Look at me
by Sawadork
Summary: Hibari doesn't like Valentine's day. It's tedious and his only love is a guy who is way out of his league. The meddling of a certain Sun Arcobaleno was the only thing that jump started their relationship though. 1827 Valentine's One-shot Mild 8059


Hibari sighed as he walked into the mansion. It was currently February 13th and he had no intentions of staying long. He was always hounded with marriage proposals, chocolate, flowers, death threats, and cranky people crowding through the mansion to deliver all of them.

He loathed this time of year now as he wasn't able to be alone like before. He was always forced to reply in thank you to the admirers. He also had to somehow convince the people on the street to take the chocolate and flowers off his hands. It wasn't easy but it always worked out sooner or later.

He sighed again as he walked into his dark room. The only light was from a gap in the curtains and it spilled in on to a sleeping form of his boss.

He stopped short when he recognized the form on the bed. He growled lightly as he realized he wasn't getting away with just waking up the brunette. Reborn was most likely up to this and he wasn't exactly sure what.

Ever since Reborn had started growing again, his pranks got more and more complex. Before he had graduated high school Hibari had gotten himself caught under mistletoe with Tsuna. They were forced to kiss since a lot of people were watching and urging him to go for it. He wasn't completely against it but he was too flustered on the inside to do much except peck Tsuna on the cheek before he walked off. Tsuna was a blushing mess though.

Tsuna had started to stir awake while Hibari was thinking. He rolled over and let out his signature shriek when he realized he was tied with a purple ribbon. His head snapped up when he heard movement. He squeaked as he saw Hibari standing there looking mildly pissed off.

"Omnivore, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari asked as he pulled his tie off and hung on the door knob. He slipped out of his shoes and threw his suit jacket onto the back of a chair.

"Uh…well, Reborn gave me some water and said that I should at least drink something. I accepted it because I was running on two hours sleep and didn't really think. I don't remember what happened after that. Next thing I know, I wake up here to your pissed off face." Tsuna babbled on and sighed tiredly as he started getting up off the bed.

His legs were numb when he stood up and he stumbled as he started to walk forward. Hibari, who was walking closer so he could kick Tsuna out, was knocked with Tsuna to the ground.

Tsuna blushed as he pulled back from Hibari. How he landed was his face was buried in Hibari's neck and he was straddling Hibari. The raventte didn't mind though as he just used an arm to brace himself while wrapping an arm around Tsuna to steady him.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I didn't mean to do that." Tsuna stuttered cutely as he silently hoped he wouldn't get bitten to death.

"It's fine, Omnivore." Hibari grunted as his head dropped forward onto Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna found that strange and it suddenly clicked as he saw Hibari blinking rapidly to keep himself awake.

"Hibari-san, you're exhausted. Go to bed and I'll get out of your way." Tsuna said as he pulled Hibari away from him.

"Don't order me around." Hibari grunted as he was pulled up by Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled as he slid off Hibari's lap and pulled him up by the hand. "I'm not ordering you. It's a well respected demand. You have a long day tomorrow anyways, you get to eat all of that chocolate."

"Don't patronize me, Omnivore."

Tsuna chuckled again as he helped Hibari, he was really tired, walk to bed. He lowered Hibari onto the bed but as he was pulling back Hibari grabbed his tie and yank Tsuna next to him on the bed. Tsuna landed on Hibari's lap and across the bed and he let out another squeak.

"H-Hibari-san what are you doing?" Tsuna stuttered as he rolled onto his back and sat up with his feet on Hibari's lap.

"I'm tired and I want you to sleep next to me." Hibari muttered as he snagged Tsuna around the waist and pulled Tsuna's back against his chest.

"W-Why?"

"Stop talking and sleep, I'm tired and I like sleeping next to someone." Hibari buried his face in Tsuna's hair as he started falling asleep. "Especially if that person is you."

* * *

><p>Tsuna wriggled onto his back as he slept. A stream of sunlight came into his eyes from a gap in the royal blue curtains. He felt a weight on his stomach and his eyes fluttered open to look over at who or what it was. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out in surprise.<p>

Hibari was sleeping beside him and he seemed too out of it to even register that Tsuna was awake and moving. Tsuna's panic subsided a little as he looked at Hibari.

Tsuna had to admit to himself a long time ago, he liked Hibari. There was no denying it and he wasn't sure if he should actually act on his feelings. He decided to just let everything play out though and hope the crush was just puppy love. Not-so-sad to say it wasn't.

Tsuna ran his hand through Hibari's hair as he watched him sleep. Hibari had a peaceful expression that fitted him better then the usual stoic face. Tsuna smiled softly as he ruffled the hair again before getting out of the bed.

Tsuna walked through the unusually quiet mansion with the ribbon still tied around him. He was surprised that he hadn't choke himself in his sleep with his luck.

He mused that he supposed it was looser then before but that might be because he unconsciously untied it. He's done something like that before. Hibari must have untied it if it wasn't him.

Tsuna walked to his office after changing into a fresh suit and getting the ribbon off of him. He absentmindedly threw the ribbon onto his bed instead of the garbage as he walked to his office. He didn't trust himself to work in his bedroom as he might just get up and fall back asleep on the bed.

He didn't register until later that he had only seen one maid on his way from his bedroom. And it was already almost noon. Him and Hibari must have been really tired and with nobody to wake him he slept the longest he's had in a while.

He got to his desk and sighed heavily. Sleeping late threw him off but he was glad that he wasn't running on two to three hours sleep anymore. Sighing again, he sat down in his spiny chair and picked his pen up and started working on a treaty with an enemy family.

He had been working for more then four hours without stop when somebody walked into his office. He flicked his eyes up but otherwise ignored the person.

"Tsunayoshi, where is everyone?" Hibari asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Tsuna.

Tsuna answer him as he was writing something and barely listened to anything Hibari said. This irked Hibari as he didn't like being ignored. He smirked as he thought of what he could do.

Hibari walked closer and Tsuna didn't even register that Hibari was walking closer as he continued to work. He only registered that there was somebody behind him at the last second before his chair was spun around and somebody was kissing him.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stiffened visibly. He raised his arms to the chest in front of him and attempted to push the man off, until he saw who was kissing him.

Hibari smirked into the kiss as he saw realization dawn on Tsuna's face. Hibari closed his eyes and prodded Tsuna's lip with his tongue. Tsuna moaned slightly but didn't let Hibari in. Hibari 'hmph' and gripped the back of Tsuna neck and twisted his head to the side for more leverage.

Tsuna's tense posture loosened and he kissed Hibari back without letting him in. He felt the smirk and brought Hibari closer out of spite. He got a little competitive from Reborn.

Hibari tangled his fingers in Tsuna's hair and cupped his cheek. Hibari forced Tsuna's mouth open and invaded with his tongue. Tsuna's clutched the front of Hibari's suit and fought for dominance as they kissed, Hibari easily overcame him though.

They broke apart for air after a while, a thin trail of spit the only thing connecting them as they pulled away. Tsuna gasped as he realized what he just did. He blushed scarlet and looked horrified. He wiped his mouth with his cuff but flinched as he heard Hibari move in front of him. He peeking through his eyelashes to see if Hibari was mad. He wasn't.

Hibari was smirking arrogantly as he leaned against Tsuna's desk. "Well I never expected you to act like that, Tsunayoshi."

"W-Well, Reborn made me slightly competitive since we used to have races a lot." Tsuna shrugged as he kept his head bowed and tried to catch his breath.

"Hmph, of course you and the baby did. Have fun with the rest of your Valentine's day." Hibari got up from Tsuna's desk and walked to the door. He paused when he was about to leave out the open door. "I expect your answer tonight."

Tsuna flopped onto his desk in defeat, he didn't even notice that Hibari called him by his first name.

* * *

><p>Hibari stalked to his room when he came back that night. He doesn't like Valentine's day, he really doesn't like Valentine's day. He was also just told by his family that they wanted him to find a wife. This was the same family who had long since forsaken him when he told them about his job.<p>

The problem with this was that he didn't like women. He liked Tsuna and even if he didn't, he would most likely find all of the women annoying and intolerable.

He blew out a breath as he had an annoying sense of deja vu from yesterday. He walked to his room but was stopped as he spotted Tsuna coming out of in front of him. He smirked at the nervous expression as he found it endearing.

He schooled his expression as Tsuna looked back though. Tsuna was jittery as he slowed to a stop in front of Hibari. Tsuna waited for him to catch up before taking his hand and dragging him to his room.

Hibari was taken aback by the action but played along as he was dragged to his boss' room. Tsuna opened the door and pushed Hibari in, he blushed deep red as he closed the door and walked to his waiting Cloud guardian.

Steeling himself once more, Tsuna surged forward and kissed Hibari. He had his eyes firmly shut as he kissed the stunned Cloud. He pulled back and fidgeted as he looked down to the floor.

"T-That's my answer, Hibari-san." Tsuna said quietly after a beat of silence. He fiddled with his tie as he waited for the beating he was sure he would get.

A chuckle broke the silence, shocking Tsuna as he knew that he wasn't the one that laughed. He snapped his head up only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Good answer." Hibari said as he felt small arms wrap around his neck.

A crash alerted them of the door to the room opening. They looked over to the door to see Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera piled in the doorway. Gokudera looked guilty and pissed, Yamamoto was just laughing like he wasn't just pushed into a door by Chrome and Mukuro, while Ryohei was yelling 'extreme' as he smiled like Yamamoto.

"What are you all doing?" Hibari asked as he glared at the group.

"Chrome pushed us while Mukuro opened the door. Sorry to ruin the moment guys." Yamamoto said as he got up and stretched.

"You guys are extremely going to last! Congratulations!" Ryohei yelled as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Help me up Takeshi." Gokudera said as he took Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto used his height to hang off of Gokudera. "I am so sorry to interrupt you two. We'll just leave." Gokudera said as he pushed his boyfriend out the door and closed it behind him.

Before he did though, he paused and said, "You both have a delivery of chocolate at the front door. Come down when you're finished with whatever you're going to do."

Tsuna let out a groan as he watched the door close. He didn't want to deal with sorting through the poisoned and non-poisoned chocolate.

Tsuna let out a breath he had been holding as he felt Hibari stiffen, ready to launch himself into a fight, when Gokudera had paused and told them about the delivery. He turned to Hibari and saw Hibari looking at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Tsuna asked as he focused back on Hibari.

"No, I just like looking at my cute boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I decided to do a Valentine's day one-shot. I like this one and it turned out longer then I expected it would. Oh well. <strong>

**I would love to hear what you thought in a review and hopefully it's good enough.  
><strong>

**-Gate**


End file.
